villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Terra (Teen Titans Go!)
Tara Markov mainly known as Terra, is a fictional character and a recurring villain in the 2013 DC Animated Super-Hero TV Series, Teen Titans Go!. This iteration of Terra is based on DC Comics supervillainess of the same name. She also appears as a minor antagonist in the video game, LEGO Dimensions. She was voiced by Ashley Johnson who also voiced Terra's 2003 counterpart. History Terra appeared as the main antagonist in the episodes "Terra-ized", "Be Mine", and "Rock and Water". In "Terra-ized", she appeared as Beast Boy's "girlfriend", but was not even close to being fond with him. Terra only did it just to learn and use all of the Titan's secrets/weaknesses while working for her unknown boss (though fans suspected that her boss' identity was Slade/Deathstroke as he usually being her master/boss). Unlike the original series, where her nature was hidden, Terra does this in a very obvious matter whereas only Beast Boy and Cyborg did not know about it. For her personality, Terra is not nice at all, though her abilities were the same but her proficiency is far better than her 2003 TV series counterpart. In the end, she almost got away with the intel after leaving Beast Boy, but was stopped by Raven, who banished her to another dimension. In "Be Mine", Terra had been stuck in another dimension for 6 months (which revealed as where the Titans throw away their trash). She vows to get revenge on Teen Titans, especially Beast Boy (as he is not a competent pawn to her). On Valantine's Day, Beast Boy helped her escape by using a rope. Beast Boy was still into her, but Terra wanted revenge against the Teen Titans (especially him). While Beast Boy was in denial, Raven was able to show him survelliance of what Terra was doing and saying. At the dance, Terra attacked everyone and right when she was about to get Beast Boy, he sang her a love song, thinking that she had a good side inside herself. Terra was (briefly) touched, but was sent back to the other dimension by Raven; Beast Boy jumped in with her and later licked chili that fell onto her head. In "Rocks and Water", Beast Boy, still sad about blowing it with Terra, begins to repeadtly call her. Terra, fed up with him, informs him that she already has a boyfriend: Aqualad. After Aqualad makes fun of Raven for being single, she claims she's dating Beast Boy and they decide to go on a double date. Robin announces that he and Starfire will be attending, making it a triple date. At the dinner date, Raven tries to get them to break up by ordering calamari, which Terra states he loves. However, this backfires and the two try numerous other times to get them apart. They finally manage to do so however they find out. Terra and Aqualad, now having broken up, attack the two however they're both sent into the trash hole by Raven. In episode "I'm the Sauce", Terra participates in a game of Heads Up-Seven Up led by Robin as he tried to cheer up the clouds and make the rain stop. It is unknown how she came out of the trash hole, but her rivalry with Raven is shown again. She refused to participate at first, but agreed when Robin bribed them with chocolate milk. Her finger was tapped by Cyborg, but Terra assumed it was Raven and raised a boulder to crush her. Raven smugly shook her head and the boulder fell on Terra and exploded. After the game was over and the clouds cheered, Terra celebrated with the other villains and Titans by drinking their chocolate milk. In Operation Duce Rescue, Terra, alongside Rose Wilson, and Jinx were recurited by Raven and Starfire in an uneasy alliance to save the boys from The Brain. When Starfire and Raven entered trash hole dimension alongside Ravager and Jinx, Terra ambushed them. Robin and Starfire managed to convince her to join, though Terra initially used the opportunity as ruse to avenge her defeat. Along the way, she sometimes gloated over how she would betray the group but is nearly caught by Raven everytime she did. After fight their way for the boys’ cell, The Brain revealed to have led them into his trap in form of force field that turned out also partly schemed by Terra herself. Dismayed that everything went wrong, they spent their times bickering until Raven recalled why they all here: To save the boys. So, they combined their strength to neutralized the force field, which works due to it only neutralized one power at a time, not multiple powers at the same time. The Brain however, not going to give up without the fight, and revealed to armed himself with a huge battle suit. But nevertheless, they managed to defeat The Brain and goes to save the boys, only for abandoned them in their cells as all of them decided to have fun together due to their annoying Chivalry antics, which started the whole ordeal in the first place. Personality 2003 Show In the 2003 TV Series, Terra is depicted more like tragic and reluctant villain. While she looked like a fun-loving girl, Terra is still insecure girl whom need help to control her powers. Even while she attempted to fully control them and even put a confidence on it, something worse happened: As Slade stated, she wind up accidentally caused geological disaster such as landslide or earthquake. This resulting her sensitive with this fact, as she was once implored Beast Boy to keep this as secret and is angry when the others find out (how they figure it out was due to Robin and Cyborg already witnessed the problem in front of their very eyes on the same day Beast Boy vow to keep the promise, which means her attempt to keep it secret futile) as well as once yelled to Robin that she was not a sad little girl. Also, Terra was quite naive as her desperation to control her earth powers resulting her seek for Slade’s aid, which she finally able to get her powers under control but costs her whatever the friendship that she had with the Titans. To make matter worse, Terra wind up became what her friends despised most. Although, Terra later realized that serving Slade also the very tragic mistake as aside her efforts costs her her friendship with Titans, Slade lacks any compunction in abusing her when she showed any sign of incompetence or reluctance in accomplish her job as well as seeing her as tool like he did to Robin. This, combined with Beast Boy’s effort to reach her, eventually convince her to return to the good side and even defeated Slade, though the outbursts of her power threatened the city to turned into a volcano. Determined to redeem herself and save everyone’s lives, Terra exhausted her powers to prevent the disaster which resulting her turned into stone. Although, it appeared that either due to Trigon’s defeat or unspecified miracle that neither of the Titans able to solved, Terra somehow revived but chooses to live a citizen’s life and don’t wanted anything to do with either Titans or supervillains due to her past sins. All in all, Terra's 2003 incarnation is one of the perfect examples of a tragic villain, you can't help but sympathize with her. She also example of pawn, as Slade shows little care or remorse for abusing her. Teen Titans Go! In Teen Titans GO!, Terra is portrayed more closer to her comic book incarnation, being a sociopath that bereft of positive trait or remorse where she not only outright evil, but also sought any opportunity to find out Titans’ secrets and destroyed them. Although, her psychosis was tuned down to the point that she looked like obnoxious jerk. Powers/Abilities In the 2003 Cartoon, Terra has the superhuman ability to manipulate earth in any form, from solid rock to mud as in the comic series. However, she at first lack of the ability to control it due to lack of mentor figure and her insecurities over unintended damage that she cause with her powers. Later on, due to growing experience and tutelage with Slade) Terra now capable to use her geokinetic powers with increased skill and control for numerous effects, both offensive and defensive in capabilities, such as flying through the air by riding on a boulder moved through her powers, hurling rocks of various sizes (even multiple rocks simultaneously) as projectiles at opponents to drive them back or outright crush them, form a gigantic stone fist out of many smaller rocks to attack an opponent, change earth from one state to another (such as shifting mud to a more solid version), and many other effects and in Aftershock - Part 1 she could make Earth-like creatures (all do she was guided by Slade). Terra also has the ability to tap into lava flows, as seen in Aftershock - Part 2. In Teen Titans GO!, Terra is already skillful with her powers from start, which is true with the comics. Like the rest of her incarnations, Terra can geokinetically use a large boulder to carry herself through the air, levitating multiple rocks that she puts in a straight line to use as stepping stones to carry others through the air, hurling multiple rocks without physically touching them, etc. Terra's overall skill in manipulating earth was very potent that she can pulled an enormous chunk of rock from the cliff below Titans Tower without causing it to collapse and even create massive fissures and cervices that are deep enough to reach the Earth's core itself (though the latter was with aid of Power Amplifier). Terra's trump card is Terrarizer, geokinetic technique in form of forming concrete exoskeleton around her that bestowing her superhuman durability and strength. Physical Appearance Terra is a tall, pale, teenage girl, with blonde hair. She wears a black short-sleeved shirt, that ends just above her navel. She also wears short yellow shorts, a thick brown belt with a circular buckle, and a pouch on both sides of her hip. She also wears gloves and boots of the same color. She has big, sky-blue eyes. Her mouth design is slightly similar to Robin's. Relationships Enemies *'Teen Titans' - Terra hates the Teen Titans and her main goal is to destroy them. **'Beast Boy' - Of all of the member of the Teen Titans, Terra hates Beast Boy most of all. However, due to him being madly in love with her, he is the only member of the team she can manipulate, forcing her to interact with him a lot. Terra hates how Beast Boy is always hitting on her and whenever he makes pass at her, she lifts up a nearby rock and crushes him with it. Terra first met Beast Boy, when she posed as a friend of his, asking if she could get to know him and learn some of the secret passwords to the Titans Tower. Beast Boy's idiocy allowed him to put faith in an obvious scammer and believe that she was doing what she was doing in good intent. **'Raven' - Raven has had it out for Terra from the very start. Instantly after meeting her, she knew straight away that Terra was bad news and that they should be getting rid of her. The other Titans, however, did not believe her, as they thought she was just jealous of her moving in on her man. Raven singlehandedly fought Terra in "Terra-Ized", and to hammer in her disrespect, even more, she sent her into a black hole, which led to the garbage dump. Terra would occasionally break out but not before spending a multitude of long and tireless weeks, camping out on there. At the end of every episode, where the duo fights, things generally end with Raven sending Terra back to the garbage dump. *'The Brain' - Terra fought with The Brain in "Operation Dude Rescue". *'Blackfire' - Terra fought with Blackfire in "Girls Night In". Love Interests *'Beast Boy' - Terra and Beast Boy actually did become boyfriend and girlfriend for a brief window in the timeline of Teen Titans Go!, starting near the end of "Be Mine". Beast Boy played Terra a love song on Valentine's Day to show her how much he truly loves her. Terra was moved by the beautiful song and fell in love with him. However, shortly after this happened, Raven got jealous and used her portal to send Terra into the garbage dump. Beast Boy, however, jumped in after her and continued living with her. The next time their relationship was ever seen was in "Rocks & Water", where the episode opened with them already broken up. Beast Boy told Raven via flashback what had happened between him and Terra. While they were in the garbage dump, Beast Boy played Terra the love song again, much to her enjoyment. However, Beast Boy kept playing the same song again and again, pretty much all the time. This eventually drove Terra to madness and caused her to lash out at him, saying that she was sick of that song and sick of him, breaking up with him for good. Beast Boy was heartbroken, leading to him crying about it in the present time. Even though Terra is completely over Beast Boy, Beast Boy was still in love with Terra and to this day, he still hasn't been able to get over her. *'Aqualad' - Terra and Aqualad started going out in "Rocks & Water". Unlike with Beast Boy, Terra actually found herself really loving Aqualad and being happy in her relationship with him. Aqualad would bring her under the sea and show Terra a bunch of sea creatures playing beautiful music for her and Terra would pose for a painting, that Aqualad would paint for her. They were completely happy in their relationship before their envious exes, Beast Boy and Raven sabotaged it and caused them to break up. The two eventually found out they were being played for fools and they got back together and turned into a pair of villains, who attacked Beast Boy and Raven for hurting them. Before one of them could even land a punch on either of them, however, Raven blocked them with her dark magic and dropped them into the garbage dump together. Despite Aqualad being able to escape, implied by his numerous future appearances, outside of the dump, Terra remained imprisoned until her next major role. Their relationship is likely still continuing. In "Yearbook Madness", Terra and Aqualad were shown together in the yearbook with the caption "Biggest Flirts". Despite this, neither of them have mentioned each other since. Friends *'Slade' - Terra and Slade have never actually been seen together, but it is implied that Terra works for him. Following the lore of the original series, Slade sent Terra to infiltrate the Titans Tower and steal their information. In "Terra-Ized", Terra broke into the mainframe of the tower and told somebody over the phone that she had made it in. It's most likely this person she was talking to was Slade. *'Girls Night Out Girls' - Starting with "Operation Dude Rescue", Terra has become a member of the Girls Night Out group. At first, she was only pretending to be friends with them so that she could escape the garbage dump and destroy the Teen Titans, but after they were all trapped and pitted against The Brain in battle, Terra saw The Brain as a bigger enemy and worked together with the female Titans to destroy him. Since then, she has been honest on & off friends with the female Titans, much like Jinx with the female Titans and Cyborg. Terra hung out with the girls again in "Girls Night In". **'Starfire' - Terra is friends with Starfire. In "Girls Night In", Terra felt bad for Starfire after seeing her get betrayed by Blackfire, so she fought Blackfire as revenge. **'Raven' - Terra is friends with Raven. Raven is still skeptical about Terra's intents, but she's able to but her differences aside to have fun with her. **'Bumblebee' - Terra is friends with Bumblebee. The only time they were seen together was in "Girls Night In". They partied together and fought Blackfire together but had no direct interactions. **'Jinx' - Terra is friends with Jinx. She likes drinking milkshakes with her. **'Rose Wilson' - Terra is friends with Rose but they seem to kind of not like each other. In "Operation Dude Rescue", Terra broke open a door and told Rose that the only reason she was able to break the door open was because she imagined it as her stupid face. Trivia *She is one of the characters from the show to appear in "Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans". The others being Trigon, Santa Claus, and Darkseid. Gallery Beast Boy and Terra.png|Terra's debut. Terra and Beast Boy.png|A basic summary of Terra and Beast Boy's relationship. Terra in the Secret Room.png|Terra breaks into the secret planning room. Terra Talkin' on the Telephone.png|Terra making an evil phone call (possibly to Slade). Terra's Evil Smile.png|That evil smirk. Terra Ties up the Titans.png|Terra kidnaps the Titans and suspends them over the edge of the tower. Terra on a Evil Rock.png|Terra using her rock manipulation powers. Raven vs. Terra.png|Raven vs. Terra. Terra With a Swarm of Rocks.png|Terra uses a swath of rocks to attack Raven. Terra Gets Sucked Into a Black Hole.png|Terra gets sucked into Raven's black hole to the dump at the end of "Terra-Ized", leading to her defeat and imprisonment. Terra in the Trash.png|Terra living her life in the trash hole. Terra Breaks In.png|Terra breaks into a building. Big Evil Terra.png|Terra gets ready for war. Terra and Cat Beast Boy.png|Terra falling in love with Beast Boy. Beast Boy Playing for Terra.png|Beast Boy and Terra become boyfriend and girlfriend after he plays a love song for her. Beast Boy and Terra in the Trash.png|Beast Boy and Terra dating in the trash. Aqualad Kissing Terra.png|Aqualad and Terra become a couple. Aquaterra and BBRAE dubble date.png|Aquaterra and BBRAE's double date. Aqualad x Terra.png|Aquaterra go on an underwater date. Terra Uzez Big Rocks.png|Terra attacks Raven and Beast Boy. Terra and Aqualad Team.png|Terra and Aqualad team up in battle. Terra in the Yearbook.png|Terra's cameo with her boyfriend, Aqualad in the yearbook. Terra Attacks in the Trash.png|Terra attacking Raven in the trash hole. Terra is Evil.png|No matter what, Terra will always be pure evil, through and through. Terra Joins the Girls.png|Terra joins the Girls Night Out group. Terra in the Girls.png|Terra in the Girls Night Out group. Terrarizer.png|Terra becomes Terrarizer. Terra's Evil Hands.png|Even Terra's hands are evil. Terra Friends With the Girls.png|Terra being friends with Starfire, Raven, Jinx, and Ravager. The Titans Show Audience.png|Terra's cameo in the audience of The Titans Show. Navigation Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Criminals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Female Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lover Stealers Category:Minion Category:Supervillains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Dimwits Category:Trickster Category:Love Rivals Category:Rivals Category:Traitor Category:Psychopath Category:Incompetent Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Teenagers Category:On & Off Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Category:Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains